


Nurse's Office

by dylansprayberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylansprayberry/pseuds/dylansprayberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Brett have a fight out on the field and both of them end up in the nurse's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse's Office

After Scott McCall abruptly sunk his razor sharp teeth into Liam's wrist minutes before he fell to his death, he was still learning how to control this so called "gift". The shifting with the bright glowing eyes and the devilish, mediocre claws that could cause agonizing pain to anyone with a simple flick of the wrist. He knew he was good at lacrosse before, but after he got the bite he was at the top of his game, being just as good as the team captain and all the other bulky lacrosse players on any of the opposing teams they played against. Although tonight he had his eye on one rotten son of a bitch; Brett Talbot. The one person who always seemed to know exactly what to say to set him off. Liam was still impressed with himself that he hadn't ripped out his throat with his teeth earlier when Brett threatened him only after 30 seconds of him setting foot in the school, with the same smug smirk that had annoyed the living hell out of Liam.

It was only a couple of minutes before his first game and Liam was anxious about playing. There was a numerous amount of things he could worry about like, if he could control his shifting out on the field or if he could take on the other colossal ass members that were playing for Devenford Prep without losing his shit. Liam slipped the stonewashed fabric over his head, covering his smooth toned abs. He grabbed his lacrosse stick and tightened any loose mesh that made up his net. Before he could leave he was stopped by the one and only – well, two and only, Scott and Stiles, who both scampered towards him. Liam just rolled his eyes in response, clearly annoyed by the fact that Scott was going to tell him to sit out the game tonight, once again for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Liam, you still don't know how to control your abilities, you could hurt somebody out there," Scott spoke, being the caring person he was while Stiles just leaned against the platinum colored lockers, fiddling with his finger nails and paying no attention to what's going on

"Listen, I know you're trying to protect me or whatever, but I'm perfectly capable of playing tonight and you can't tell me otherwise, alright? So please just leave me alone and let me play my first game, this is really important to me," Liam spat, completely disregarding Scott. He looked away, clearly ashamed of what he had said to his alpha and team captain. In all honesty, he really didn't care if he missed his first game, but just wanted to give Brett a taste of his own medicine.

Liam quickly rushed out of the locker room, still feeling Scott's strong gaze upon him. He exited onto the field before Scott and Stiles could say anything else to him. He scoped out the field, searching for his target. When he finally spotted a shirtless Brett, he couldn't help but stare at his chiseled abs, but that was quickly concealed by the jade green fabric that was now hanging from his shoulders. Liam tilted his head up, making full-on eye contact with Brett. Liam feeling his chest tighten and his breathing instantly becoming heavier. Brett gave him a light smirk and pushed his fingers through his silky head of hair, but Liam just shot him a long and hard death glare. Liam grew angrier by the second, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes flashed to a vivid gold, but quickly returned back to his normal bold, blue eyes. It lasted only for a millisecond and was to quick for anyone to actually witness.

"Dunbar, McCall, Stilinski, get your asses on the field, NOW!" He heard his coaches deafening voice yell as he quickly ran onto the field, grabbing his lacrosse stick and preparing to show Brett what he's capable of. Liam adjusted his shoulder gear that was sitting under his team jersey and heard the blaring whistle, indicating that the game had begun. He instantly started sprinting towards Brett only after a few minutes into the game and propelled himself directly into Brett's shoulder. Their shoulders smacking against each other, discharging an unpleasant cracking noise. Liam smiled to himself as he ran across the field trying to act completely natural.

"You.... little ....asshole." Brett took short steps forward with every word he spoke, the collision still sending shots of fresh pain onto his chest moving back and forth throughout his shoulder. Liam made direct eye contact with Brett and shot him a toothy grin, winked and walked away passing the ball to Scott, who was still keeping a close eye on him.

When Brett fully regained the strength, he darted towards Liam not caring if anyone saw, stomping his foot towards Liam's ankle, putting all his strength and power into at least fracturing it. Brett laughed lightly, taking pride in loud crunch that could be heard from a mile away. Liam yelped in pain, cowering over as he supported his ankle with a firm grip against it, attempting to trigger the healing process. He couldn't stand it anymore, his shifting was getting out of control - but thankfully it wasn't too noticeable since his helmet concealed his face almost entirely. He lunged at Brett giving a forceful punch to his eye that slowly started bruising - but slowly faded as he started healing.

Brett was now on top of Liam, his fists were clenched tight, swinging at Liam's face repeatedly until his knuckles ached. He noticed all the bruises that had already started forming. Brett got up with his jaw tightly clenched and drove his heel into the young boy's abdomen. Liam sputtered out a curse laced with blood, rubbing on his stomach that was now exploding with pain. Brett was finally being held back by his coach and teammates and was still yelling some obscenities at Liam, ignoring the gasps coming from the parents and students that were sitting in the bleachers. In the end, both of them had scratches on their faces, but nothing too serious that hadn't already healed.

"Dunbar! What the hell were you thinking?" His coach's voice surprised him as he turned to face him, "Well what the hell do you think you're doing? Get your ass into the nurse's office before you bleed all over the grass, we just got it trimmed." Scott gave Liam a look of disappointment. Liam's head hung low in embarrassment, obviously knowing that what he did was wrong and it hurt to know he disappointed his alpha. Liam was not shocked by the lack of sympathy he received from his coach, but at the same time, he didn't really care. He got up, dusting off the dry grass that was plastered all over his arms and legs and made his way out the field. He could hear the coach's whistle echo throughout the field in the distance, clearly showing that they had resumed the final quarter. When he entered the nurse's office, he was welcomed by the nurse who's hands were on Brett's arm, searching for any signs of torn skin. Liam made the mistake of meeting Brett's heavy gaze, but quickly looked away, waiting for the nurse to break the awkward tension.

"Come take a seat, Mr. Dunbar." she ordered, rubbing the palm of her hand over the space next to Brett on the small examining table. Liam hesitantly made his way onto the exam table, sitting unnecessarily close to Brett but, it's not like he had a choice – right? If he were to move around a little further, his body would acquaint itself with the marble tiles below him. Liam's eyes were skimming around, scared to know what was on Brett's mind. Liam felt the nurse's cold hand touching him, examining his body and pressing around random areas asking him if it hurt or not. He shook his head in response, he didn't feel any pain, physically at least. Liam unnoticeably jumped a little when Brett's knee touched his, he just made awkward eye contact with the nurse, trying hard to avoid Brett and at the same time sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

"Alright boys, seems like no damage was done, but remember to stay out of trouble next time," a huge grin spread across her face as she grabbed a jar full of lollipops handing one to each of the freshmen that sat before her.

"Enjoy!" she silently giggled as she exited her office. She grabbed her handbag before exiting, probably done for the night. Liam swayed his feet back and forth and looked at the corner of his eye to see Brett sucking on the cherry lollipop, he looked like he was really enjoying himself. Liam grew impatient and felt like there was no use in sitting there, so he quickly got up and walked towards the wooden door, his hands pressed against the cold metal doorknob.

"Did you really think you could get away with that smart ass move you decided to pull out on the field?" Brett asked, his inner lips now stained a dark shade of red that brought out his intense blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself, "I guess..." mumbling the last part, but Brett obviously heard him loud and clear. Liam turned to face Brett, who was now standing over him, his warm breath hitting against his neck.

"I promise it won't happen again, I-I swear." Liam blurted out, he started to tense up. Brett shoved him, skin and bones colliding with the wall. Brett walked closer to him, the pad of his thumb pressed hardly against Liam's collar bones. He pressed himself against Liam and he could instantly feel the warmth radiating off Brett's body. Both their faces got closer, their lips slightly brushing together. Brett licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes flashing a dark shade of gold, then back to their former shade of dull blue. Brett's plump velvet lips colliding with Liam's soft lips, he could taste the strong cherry flavor that was still freshly lurking in Brett's mouth. Liam gave Brett a hard shove, making him stumble into the corner of the room only a few inches away from Liam. Brett looked surprised, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink due to the slight embarrassment of rejection. Brett leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, still searching for the words to say. Liam gave him an angry look before hurdling towards him, his fists held tightly together just above Brett's head.

"You know I saw you staring at me earlier on the field right?" Brett smirked, looking up at him. Liam's eye's narrowed, the anger that had built up inside him had to be released in some way so he opted to drive his fist into Brett's jaw.

"That tickled," Brett chuckled with that same smug look on his face, "I know you want me, Liam." Brett looking directly into his eyes, holding him by the waist and once again, pushing him against the wall, their lips moving together in perfect sync. Liam hesitantly brought his hand up onto the side of Brett's face, giving the kiss more depth, his eyes shut tightly in pure pleasure. Liam rolled his tongue in Brett's mouth and moved his hands onto his hips causing them to move closer together. Brett pushed his hands through Liam's hair and started slowly rolling his hips against Liam, feeling him slowly harden. They moaned into each others mouths, Brett pushed harder against Liam and he could practically feel him throbbing through the layers of thin fabric. Liam sucked at Brett's tongue enjoying the taste of him. Brett's hand moved towards Liam's crotch, slipping his hands down his shorts, stroking him slowly. Brett could get off just by the sound of the loud groans that were being emitted out of Liam's mouth.

Liam's lips moved down still attached to Brett's skin, kissing and licking up and down his neck and sucking at his jaw. Brett's hand was still roaming around Liam's pants, wanting to feel every inch of him. Liam started bucking his hips against Brett's hand, and when finally felt the tight grip around his shaft he pushed his head back, releasing a loud, raspy moan. Brett moved his hands slowly up and down Liam's hard dick, using his other hand to bring down his pants and boxers to his knees so that he had more access. He groped one of Liam's balls and Liam was practically fucking Brett's hand at this point, Brett used his hips, forcing Liam down against the wall restraining him from thrusting against him. Brett's hands moved up and down, quicker every time and he knew he was close. Brett's bulge became more visible through his pants and Liam quickly noticed, moving his hand to palm at his crotch. Brett was grinding his hips against Liam's hand and sped up the movement of his hands against Liam's dick.

"Fu- Brett, I-I'm gonna co-," he started slowing down, moving his thumb against the head of Liam's dick, pressing down hard to build up some friction. Liam let out a long, hard moan as Brett raised his hands to his mouth and licked off all of the white liquid. Brett moved his head down, making it easier for Liam to access his mouth and he instantly let out a low moan as he tasted himself in Brett's mouth. Brett began rubbing himself through his shorts and Liam quickly got down on his knees with a rather seductive look on his face, pulling down Brett's shorts as he went down to reveal Brett's large erection.

Liam's lips were instantly wrapped around Brett's warm shaft, his rosy cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on it. He felt Brett's fingers tugging at his hair and he looked up at Brett, moaning, sending vibrations to Brett's dick. Brett was biting at his lips, his eyes were shut and his head was thrown back, pushing further into Liam's mouth. He bobbed his head, pressing his tongue at the firm tip of his dick while his hands took care of what wasn't in his mouth. He could hear Brett moaning his name and that encouraged him to go faster, swirling his warm tongue around, licking at his length.

Brett's breathing got heavier and Liam knew he was almost there. Liam removed his mouth from Brett's dick with a loud popping noise and moved his hand up to start jerking Brett off, rubbing slowly against the tip. Liam quickly putting him back in his mouth for the big release, and that's when he felt Brett twitch in his mouth, the loud moans echoing throughout the room. Liam felt the warm liquid filling his mouth, he willingly swallowed, loving the feeling of it slipping down his throat. He got up, some of the juices still on the corner of his lips. Brett's thumb made its way to his plump lips, wiping away the excess of the white liquid, but Liam stopped him before he could move his hand away, sucking at his thumb.

Brett leaned down, pulling up his pants and they could hear the heavy footsteps echoing throughout the hall behind the door, which was soon followed by a group of deep voices that were chanting and cheering. Their lips glided against each others once more, the taste of both of them still in their mouths.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Brett sniggered as he made his way towards the door, Liam following shortly after the hall emptied.

"I have to get back now, but I'll talk to you later, yeah?" Brett whispered in Liam's ear. Liam replied with a short nod and a quick smile before Brett walked away, exiting into the front of the school.

"Hope you two juveniles had fun in there," He heard Stiles' voice from behind him and turned around to face him.

"What do you mean? With that asshole? I think you're getting the wrong idea here Stiles, that's really low, even for you." 

"Yeah. Alright buddy, let's get going." he murmured, try to hold back a loud snort, but failing, earning a hard punch in the shoulder from Liam.

"Hey, at least you get more action than me." Stiles murmured once more as he wrapped his arm around Liam's shoulder and exited the school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and it was kinda a quickie so, sorry if it isn't all that good. I'd also like to apologize for the excess mistakes.


End file.
